


Far-Fetched

by coffeeshopgays (vityahs)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityahs/pseuds/coffeeshopgays
Summary: Based onthis auSasuke goes to Naruto's house to make him coffee.





	Far-Fetched

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly and it's probably a little ooc and not good but here take it

“You’re truly an idiot sometimes,” Sasuke handed his friend a cup of coffee. 

The blonde scoffed from his seat at his desk, “The fast food distracted me! How could I think about a paper when I was eating and humming to music in the car.” He took a sip of the drink, wincing when it inevitably burnt his tongue, “You can stay for a bit if you want. Go lay down on the couch or in my room-”

“Couch is fine,” Sasuke was way too flustered by the thought of this idiots bed. It was probably one of those children’s rocketship beds, or a bunk bed. Sasuke almost fell into the couch when he went to sit, too tired to function any longer.

“Also Kurama is asleep, but he doesn’t bite or anything-“ Naruto added.

“How much more do you have to write?” 

“Let’s not talk about that,” Naruto grinned awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. _So, that means a lot._ There was quiet for a minute before Naruto continued, “Let me know if you need anything.” 

The room was silent except for the noise of Naruto typing, but Sasuke didn’t mind it at all. He was hesitant to admit it, even in his head, but being with Naruto made him feel whole, in a sense, no matter what they were doing. Naruto’s apartment was more rustic than he envisioned, though just as much of a mess. The walls were mostly off white, with the exception of a red brick wall. There were wooden floors and mostly wooden furniture, the couch was a red brown, somewhere in between the color of the wall and the floors. Everywhere you looked there was either an article of clothing, a bottle or a dog toy. Sasuke curled into a ball on Naruto’s couch and scrolled through social media on his phone. At some point he closed his eyes and opened them to an alarm buzzing in his face. 

“Fuck.” They were going to be late. “Naruto, we need to get up-“ Sasuke had forgotten a change of clothes too. 

“I’m awake,” Naruto groaned, “What time is it?”

“We need to leave in 5 minutes, get dressed,” Sasuke told him, sighing as he realized his phone was about to die. _Today was starting off fantastically._

“Don’t you want to change?” Naruto threw him a shirt and pants, “Wear these.”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke declined, although he felt gross.

“Just wear it, dude.”

Somehow his tone struck Sasuke the wrong way, but he put the clothes on anyways. They fit nicely and smelled like Naruto. A small smile crept up on Sasuke’s face, but he forced it away as quickly as it appeared. 

“Have you ever thought about soulmates?” Naruto’s voice broke the silence.

“Not exactly,” Sasuke gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter, “Why?”

“I was doing a paper on beliefs and I came across the idea of soulmates,” Sasuke couldn’t look to check, but Naruto sounded like he was deep in thought. “It sounds far-fetched to me that there's a person you’re meant to spend the rest of your life with you know-“

“Far-fetched, huh?” The raven questioned.

“Well yeah,” The blonde responded, “I mean there's how many billion people in the world and there's one person you’re supposed to meet-“ 

“I think it’s… interesting.” Sasuke concluded. Maybe just maybe he was annoyed by the blonde’s response. What did he want to hear though? Sasuke didn’t believe in soulmates either per se, but Naruto being so vicariously against it was annoying. 

“We’re here,” Naruto was out of the car and into the building way too quickly, and Sasuke felt like a part of himself was ripped away. Maybe, just maybe, the idea of soulmates wasn’t _that_ far off.

Work was tense. Things continuously went wrong and the more things went wrong the more uncomfortable it got. From getting someones coffee order wrong to spilling a coffee on Naruto- things couldn’t get any worse right?

“Have someone else make my coffee!” The lady spat, “Since obviously you two are incapable of making anything except a cup of water-“

“Ma’am-“

“Hinata just texted you,” Naruto mumbled uncomfortably, “I’ll tell her to come make the coffee.”

It was as they were closing when it all went to hell.

“So... you like me?” Naruto questioned. Sasuke almost dropped the plate he was washing. Naruto couldn’t know, could he? He hadn't been that obvious and he never said anything about it- 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I saw your texts with Hinata earlier,” Naruto explained, "It's not like I _meant_ to see them-" Each word made Sasuke feel less and less at ease, even though he zoned out somewhere in the middle of Naruto's explanation. 

Sasuke felt cornered. He told Hinata all about his feelings for Naruto and his friend already saw the texts, so there wasn’t any point in lying, “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh,” Naruto’s response made his stomach drop to his feet. He shouldn’t have said anything, to Hinata, to Naruto, or to anyone really. He should have just left things as they were. He should have just been friends with him, because as long as they were friends, Sasuke would be okay. _Things would be okay, right?_ “Thank you.” 

_Thank you?_ Thank you for _what?_ For his emotions? He didn’t understand, but it made him angry.

“You’re welcome,” Sasuke couldn’t hide the bitterness laced in his voice. 

“I’m flattered, but I can’t date _someone like you_ -” It felt like a slap in the face.

“What?” Sasuke felt like his world was spinning. The blonde was talking, but he couldn’t understand anything that he was saying, all he could do was stare. What did he mean by _‘someone like you’_ , and why did it piss Sasuke off so much? But all and all, why did he want to beg for him to reconsider? Why did he feel so helpless? Why did it feel like he _couldn’t breathe?_

“Sasuke!” He found himself awake in Naruto’s apartment, staring straight into bright blue eyes, “It’s just a dream! Are you okay?” 

It didn’t take him long to notice how close Naruto was to him but he was too rattled to care about the distance, “I’m okay.”

“You didn’t seem it,” Naruto brushed the raven’s hair out of his face, and Sasuke’s heart ached. His dream didn’t do Naruto’s eyes, his lips, or his laugh justice- nothing could really compare to the Naruto in front of him. He noticed the dog sitting behind Naruto, who also seemed slightly concerned and smiled at him. “If you're okay, I’m gonna go finish my paper, try and go back to sleep.” 

Sasuke wanted to grab his sleeve or pull him in for a hug, but it really wasn’t the time. So instead he just curled back into a ball and listened to Naruto type, letting the sound lull him into a slightly more peaceful sleep. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, but he was pretty sure he felt a dog jump on the couch at some point when he was asleep.

Sasuke woke up to said dog sniffing his face, though he could hear a muffled alarm underneath his pillow. The deja-vu made him bolt awake and he looked at his half-dead phone, absentmindedly petting Kurama as he did. They were going to be late. “Naruto-“

“Throw these on,” Naruto threw him some clothes and held up a to-go cup of coffee, “... and I made you coffee.”

“Thank you-“ Sasuke went in to change without arguing, quickly coming out and grabbing the cup. This wasn’t another dream right?

“You look good in my clothes,” Naruto grinned, holding the door open for his friend. “They are a little big on you though-“

Sasuke grabbed his keys and went out, opening the car, “Buckle up.” It was going to be a close one, but Sasuke was determined to take the back roads while still getting there on time. 

“Okay-“ Naruto’s eyes widened as the car sped forward. “And you say I can’t drive?!”

“You can’t.”

Naruto laughed, “That’s what you say!” The blonde picked up his coffee and went to take a sip, almost spilling it on himself as Sasuke took a sharp turn, “... plenty of people love my driving.”

“So… you do.”

“I said plenty!”

“I highly doubt that anyone except you enjoys your driving,” Sasuke joked. He paused for a moment before asking, “... do you believe in soulmates?”

“It’s weird you asked that because I was reading about them last night!” The blonde exclaimed. “Do I believe in them?” Naruto repeated, pausing to think, “I like the idea that there's someone out there for everyone. Though I think, it’s more realistic to believe more than one person comes into your life, that you just feel connected to- like multiple soulmates, some are friends, some are family, but they’re all- people you’re meant to have in your life, people you’ve met before. They make you whole.”

Multiple soulmates, huh? “Makes sense.”

“What about you?” The blonde turned the question around on him.

“It doesn’t sound too far-fetched.”

“What does far fetched mean?” As the words came out of Naruto’s mouth Sasuke realized, he should have realized it was all a dream when Naruto said a word like _‘far-fetched’_. 

“It means implausible.”

“English please?”

“Unconvincing-“ Sasuke tried again, but Naruto still looked confused, “It doesn’t seem unlikely!”

“Oh!” Naruto nodded, “Gotcha!” 

Sasuke parked the car and noticed Naruto grinning, the sun shining brightly behind him. "Hey you never know," looking at _him_ felt like looking into the sun, almost too bright, but it would be painful to look away. Their eyes met and Naruto continued jokingly, "... maybe we're soulmates?"


End file.
